


Two Twits and a Clever Lady (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cretineria Maschil-Adolescenziale, Erotico, Furbizia Femminil-Slytherin, Hogwarts!Fic, Humour, M/M, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry vuole Draco, Draco vuole Harry, e Pansy vuole l'oro. Tutto sommato, non è una brutta situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Twits and a Clever Lady (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/gifts).
  * A translation of [Two Twits and a Clever Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27797) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Two Twits and a Clever Lady** (Due Cretini E Una Signorinella Astuta)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Omnis Beta e Rilettrice Ufficiale: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Harry vuole Draco, Draco vuole Harry, e Pansy vuole l'oro. Tutto sommato, non è una brutta situazione.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4450146/1/Two-Twits-and-a-Clever-Lady). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovarla su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** cretineria maschil-adolescenziale, e furbizia femminil-Slytherin. _Faith!_ E ho detto tutto.
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** Hogwarts!fic, Pansy :D
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** Dato che questa è la traduzione di una fic di Faith, mi sembrava giusto dedicargliela, anche perché AO3 lo permette! Hi Faith! LOL

**Two Twits and a Clever Lady**

I nodi erano il male. Forse era solo perché si trattava di una cravatta Gryffindor, o forse era stato stregato, ma quale che fosse il motivo, il nodo semplicemente non cedeva.

"Ecco," sussurrò Harry, allungando le mani per spingere via con gentilezza le dita di Draco e sciogliere lui stesso la cravatta. Harry allentò il nodo e se la tolse con facilità, e Draco si chiese se prima avesse solo pasticciato con quel nodo. Grazie al cielo, Harry poi si sbottonò la camicia, ma non con la stessa sicurezza che aveva dimostrato con la cravatta. Quella volta furono le dita di Harry a tremare e pasticciare.

Guardando Harry lottare con la sua camicia, Draco concluse che il suo nervoso compagno stava tramando qualcosa. Avevano entrambi troppi vestiti addosso. Il calore del dormitorio maschile dei Gryffindor si stava facendo intollerabile. Cosa non sorprendente, pensò Draco mentre allungava le mani e passava le dita sulla pelle tesa del petto di Harry, dato che Harry irradiava calore.

Draco fece scivolare la camicia bianca dalle spalle di Harry, e l'avrebbe tolta completamente, ma le spalle di Harry lo distraevano terribilmente, e imploravano chiaramente di essere morse.

Sentendosi obbligato, Draco si sporse in avanti e gli morsicò la spalla sinistra, per poi lenire il morso con la lingua. Harry ansimò, il suo intero corpo che si torceva e si avvicinava alla bocca di Draco, mentre le sue mani gli stringevano disperatamente la vita.

Lasciando una scia di baci e morsetti lungo il collo di Harry, le labbra di Draco finirono inevitabilmente contro la sua bocca dolce. E, dolce Merlino, Pansy aveva ragione: era davvero intossicante. Spinse la lingua oltre le labbra di Harry ed esplorò con entusiasmo finché Harry fece scivolare la propria lingua contro la sua con un basso gemito di gola, prendendo controllo del bacio prima ancora che Draco si rendesse conto che si stavano battendo per quello.

Le mani di Harry scivolarono sotto la camicia di Draco, a carezzargli lentamente i fianchi, i pollici che si spingevano con coraggio sotto la vita dei pantaloni, a sfiorare la pelle morbida della parte bassa della schiena.

"Ne sei sicuro?" chiese Harry a bassa voce dopo che si furono separati, mentre ancora respiravano, bollenti, uno nella bocca dell'altro.

Draco aveva a malapena finito di annuire, che Harry l'aveva spinto fino a farlo sdraiare sulla schiena. Riuscì a ritrovare la voce e sussurrare, "Sì," solo dopo che Harry si fu sistemato fra le sue cosce ed ebbe abbasato la lampo dei suoi pantaloni. Ma quel _sì_ suonò più come un sibilo di piacere dato che Harry si era prontamente fatto avanti, strusciando il viso contro i morbidi peli biondi che facevano capolino fra i lembi di tessuto, e inalando a fondo l'odore di Draco.

Annaspando in cerca d'aria, Draco piegò le gambe, i piedi ben saldi sul letto, e spinse il bacino in avanti, in una richiesta di maggiori attenzioni.

Harry lo accontentò, liberando l'uccello di Draco, e poi, con un respiro tremante, lo prese in mano, la lingua chefaceva capolino per leccarne con esitazione la punta. Mentre Harry si faceva più sicuro e avvolgeva con la bocca la punta dell'uccello di Draco, succhiando e leccando senza perizia ma alla perfezione, tutto quello che Draco era in grado di pensare era: _Oh, 'fanculo ai dieci galeoni_.

o-O-o

_Qualche ora prima…_

"Questa è la cosa più ridicola che io abbia mai sentito," disse Draco in tono piatto. "E ti conosco da anni."

"Oh, non so. Tutti quelli con cui ho parlato sono d'accordo. Ci dev'essere qualcosa di vero," obiettò Pansy mentre si incamminavano verso la Sala grande per la colazione.

"Sì, c'è qualcosa di vero. Si chiama venerazione. E fa venire la nausea."

Pansy fece spallucce. "Ho sentito che Potter è in parte Veela, ed è per questo che è tanto irresistibile."

"Questa è una teoria degna di quella Loony. Mi stupisco di te, Pansy. E quella cosa dell'irresistibile non è nemmeno degna di commento."

"L'hai appena fatto," gli fece notare Pansy, poi continuò in fretta. "Sto solo ripetendo quello che hanno detto altri. A quanto sembra, tutti dicono che una volta assaggiato Harry Potter, non ne avrai mai abbastanza."

"Sono matti. Tutti quanti. Qualcuno dovrebbe riportarli sulla retta via," sbuffò Draco. "Senza offesa."

"Immagino che tu sia sicuro di potergli resistere?" chiese Pansy con gli occhi che le brillavano.

"Ovvio."

"Ti va una scommessa? Ti darò dieci galeoni se baci Potter e te ne vai. Ma se non ce la fai…"

"Stai scherzando? Saranno i galeoni più facili della mia vita." Draco ghignò e la sua voce si fece sognante. "Dovrei farlo pubblicamente. Per la massima umiliazione. Potter andrebbe fuori di testa. Sarebbe splendido."

"Hmm. Sarei preoccupata se tu non avessi questa cotta mostruosa per lui."

Draco annaspò e poi farfugliò indignato per tutta la strada fino alla Sala Grande. Una volta lì, si era ripreso a sufficienza per sfoggiare una smorfia schifata e sussurrarle all'orecchio, "Stai dimenticando una cosa. Appena l'avrò baciato, Potter mi spellerà a suon di incantesimi, e non avrò la possibilità di baciarlo ancora." Draco si sedette con uno sbuffo. "Grazie a Merlino ho degli amici stupidi. Quanto meno sarò di dieci galeoni più ricco," dichiarò, assassinando il suo cibo con una forchetta.

Pansy si girò e sghignazzò nel suo succo di zucca.

o-O-o

_E il giorno prima…_

"No," disse Pansy a bassa voce –perché che erano in biblioteca–, e con forza –perchè… _seriamente_.

"Perché no?"

"Perché non mi piaci, Potter. E dirti di no mi illumina la giornata," gli spiegò Pansy con pazienza, senza nemmeno distogliere lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo.

"Ma credo davvero che anche Draco lo voglia. Allora sarebbe felice anche lui. È possibile che tu gli faccia un favore. Non t'importa?"

"No. Non molto."

"Ma…"

"Se sei così sicuro che ti voglia, Potter, perché non racimoli un po' di quel famoso coraggio Gryffindor e glielo chiedi tu stesso?"

"Be', non sono _così_ sicuro. Ma tu sei una sua amica, pensavo che potresti…"

"Oh, potrei sì. Potrei fartelo avere nudo, impacchettato, e coperto di cioccolato, se lo volessi. E così non è."

"Non ti sto chiedendo niente di così drastico. Ho solo pensato che potresti parlargli… Aspetta. _Davvero?_ "

Pansy gli lanciò un'occhiata e fece un sorrisetto, poi tornò a leggere il suo libro. "Ci vediamo, Potter."

Abbattuto e accigliato, Potter si girò, ma dopo solo pochi passi tornò indietro.

"Lo faresti per dieci galeoni?"

Pansy chiuse di scatto il libro e allungò una mano, palmo all'insù. "Oh, finalmente; è così che si negozia con una Slytherin, Potter."

Potter la fissò con uno sguardo diffidente. "Non ti darò nulla finché non vedrò dei risultati."

Pansy sospirò e raccolse le sue cose. "Draco ti caccerà la lingua in gola domani sera nella Sala Grande. Ma dopo questo… sei da solo."

"Non ti preoccupare." Potter le fece un sorriso sfacciato. "Da lì in poi me la caverò da solo." 

o-O-o

_Tornando a noi…_

Pansy canticchiava sottovoce, molto soddisfatta di sé. Era più ricca di venti galeoni, perché Draco e Potter erano due idioti totali. In più, Draco avrebbe smesso di deprimersi e di lanciare occhiate tristi in direzione di Potter, e di sospirare i suoi sospiri 'Potter non mi vorrà mai!'. Ma, doveva ammetterlo, Pansy non si era accorta che Draco era così pazzo di Potter da essere disposto a dire addio a dieci galeoni. Doveva essere amore.

Ma Pansy non aveva ancora ricevuto il suo oro, e c'era sempre la possibilità che i due mocciosi ingrati si tirassero indietro. Perciò…

Pansy aggiustò la traiettoria della scopa e puntò gli omnioculari verso la torre Griffindor. Dopo un paio di tentativi, azzeccò la finestra giusta.

"Oh!" Pansy trasalì. E schiacciò il pulsante per la registrazione.

Harry Potter era sdraiato, nudo e sudato, sul suo letto a baldacchino, e fissava ad occhi sbarrati un altrettanto nudo Draco; i suoi polsi erano schiacciati con fermezza ai lati del suo corpo dalle mani di Draco, i suoi capezzoli induriti mentre Draco li leccava e succhiava, la lingua rosa che faceva capolino e si muoveva sinuosa mentre Potter si agitava, torcendo il corpo inutilmente, dato che era palesemente intrappolato sotto il suo amante. E poi Potter gettò la testa all'indietro, il corpo che si inarcava verso l'alto mentre Draco gli lasciava le mani e si tirava su. Draco gli fece un sorriso tutto denti, poi roteò i fianchi e affondò sul grosso uccello di Harry.

Pansy quasi cadde dalla scopa, ma in qualche modo riuscì a restare in sella.

Guardando con avidità l'uccello duro di Draco che oscillava mentre lui saltava su e giù con Potter che spingeva selvaggiamente verso l'alto, le mani aggrappate ai fianchi di Draco per tenerlo saldo e aiutarlo a muoversi, Pansy quasi si scordò dei suoi venti galeoni.

Perché, _cazzo_. Poteva vendere quella registrazione per molto di più.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Se notate qualche svista fatemi un fischio, grazie.
> 
> I kudos sono graditi.


End file.
